Broken
by fifflesgiggles
Summary: Jade is an enigma that Tommy is surprisingly desperate to figure out. After Sparta, he got his shit together. Is he completely fixed? No. But can he help someone that seems completely broken? Tommy/OC, Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy first noticed the petite brunette a few months before the incident that started everything. He ran early enough that most were still sleeping, so it was hard to miss the only other soul pounding the pavement. No words ever passed their lips, or even a nod of acknowledgement, but they crossed paths each morning on his run. She held no real interest to him, merely becoming part of his daily routine. She became a constant, same as his route through the streets of Philly, same as his breakfast of eggs each morning. It was almost as if she was a part of his morning checklist. Wake up, piss, protein shake, head out the door. Run the reservoir a few times, turn a corner to run up 7th, sprint to Connelly, hang a left to run past the park, see the brunette, keep going to Front Street and back to the apartment. It was the same for months until it wasn't.

He was running up Connelly when a feminine scream rent the air. As a general rule, Tommy didn't get involved in other people's business. But the combination of rage and terror in that scream sent him sprinting to the park. He didn't think; he acted.

He turned the corner to a secluded area of the park to find the woman backed up against a retaining wall, her fists raised to a man hulking over her. The sight of blood running from her eyebrow and down her cheek was all he needed to see before attacking the man that had cornered her. He barely had time to register the stranger's already broken nose before landing a single right hook that sent the man tumbling to the ground unconscious.

Tommy kicked the man once in the gut to make sure he wasn't getting up any time soon before turning his attention to the woman. He was shocked to find she wasn't crying, or panicked. If anything, she looked pissed. "You okay, lady?."

The brunette spit on the unconscious attacker and wiped a hand under her nose before responding. "Fine."

She turned to leave and Tommy unwittingly reached out an arm to grab her wrist to stop her from going. "You ain't fine, lady, you're bleeding." A shrug was the only reply he received on that. "Ain't you going to thank me, at least?"

"I fucking had him."

The remark was so unexpected, he couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, doll, 'till you didn't."

She yanked her wrist from his grip as her gaze remained icy. "Thanks," she all but spat at him as she turned to go.

Tommy reached out and grabbed her again, intrigued. Any other woman, he figured would be huddled on the ground, crying until someone came to take care of them. She, on the other hand, looked like she would punch the first person that tried. The broken nose on her assailant clicked into his thoughts; she had fucking fought back, too.

"You going to let me go now?" she spat, her teeth nearly grinding together in what he could only assume was irritation.

"Nah, need to get you cleaned up."

"I don't need shit."

"Look, my place is a couple of blocks away. Gotta stop the bleeding. Bad idea to run with a head wound like that."

"No, thanks."

"I wasn't asking, lady." She looked him up and down then. Was she trying to figure out if she could take him on? "I'll haul you over my shoulder, if I need to."

A groan came from the assailant laid out on the ground. The woman aimed a kick at his ribs before wiping her nose with the back of her hand and nodding. "Fine."

"I'm Tommy, by the way," he offered as he extended his hand to her.

She stared at the hand as if it were alien to her. "I know who you are." He dropped his hand with a shrug.

"Follow me, then." Tommy tuned to walk up Connelly, zipping his hoodie as he went. When he didn't feel her presence behind him, he stopped and looked at her expectantly. She half-looked like she still wanted to run in the other direction, still debating whether it was worth it to get cleaned up after her attack.

She sighed resignedly and tugged at her ponytail before moving towards him. "Jade."

"'Scuse me?"

"My name is Jade." And at that, they started the walk in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

His apartment was small and sparsely furnished. After he had shrugged off his hoodie and threw it on the couch, Jade decided to follow suit. A ratty sofa and a coffee table faced an old TV along the wall. Jade searched for anything personal but couldn't find a picture, a book, a magazine, anything that would give her a hint about this infuriating man. But her quick visual search rendered no clues about the famous Tommy Riordan. "What are you, a monk?" she muttered. She could feel his eyes on her, probably taking in the ink under her tank too that decorated her now-exposed shoulders and back.

"And what are you, a cop? Sit," he commanded, pointing to the couch as he left the room.

Jade obeyed, huffing out a sigh as her ass hit the cushion. Really, he didn't need to be doing this. And what did he care, anyway? She wasn't a fucking damsel in distress, she could take care of herself.

Tommy returned then with some supplies, sitting opposite her on the coffee table. He began with a damp white towel, Jade watching in detached fascination as it become tinged pink with her blood, darker and darker as time passed. They were eye level as he worked, and she couldn't help but notice the stark grey-blue of his eyes. She stared at him in defiance, a silent protest to being taken care of.

The scent of hydrogen peroxide hit her nose and Jade looked down to see him tipping a bottle into some gauze. "This'll sting."

"Just fucking get on with it, will ya?"

He was surprisingly tender as he applied the antiseptic to the wound, his eyes searching hers as he did. Was he looking for a sign of pain? Weakness? She wouldn't give it.

Tommy must have caught on because he chuckled under his breath before turning away from her again. He came up with a couple of butterfly bandages and a knowing smirk on his lips. "You're one tough broad, you know that?"

She was half-tempted to smack his hand away as he approached her face again. "Fuck you."

Another chuckle passed his lips, much to Jade's surprise. Where was the gruffness, the rudeness that he was so famous for?

"All done," he said as he finished with the second bandage, gathering his supplies up in one hand as he pushed himself off the coffee table with the other.

She heard the sound of the sink running and figured now was the time to extract herself from this surreal situation. "I'll be heading out now, I guess, thanks." Jade listened for any sound of acknowledgement, but when she got none, started to shrug her hoodie back on anyway.

"Where you headed?" Tommy called out as he exited the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel as he did.

"Going to finish my run," she replied, jutting her chin out in defiance. It was a silent dare for him to question her, stop her.

"Alright."

Jade watched as he threw his own hoodie back on, zipping it up before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Alright," she said with a a nod, then promptly walked out his door, closing it behind her as she did.

She started to run, down the stairs and into the street. Jade was running faster than her usual pace, wanting to feel the burn in her lungs to take her focus away from the burn in her heart. She wouldn't cry, she refused to. She would just run until she couldn't feel anything anymore. She wanted to punish herself.

The sound of footsteps running behind her put her on immediate alert. Jade stopped suddenly and turned around, fists raised and ready should she need them.

"You really are one tough broad," Tommy smirked. "No fear at all in that little heart of yours?"

Her heart was racing with the sudden surge in adrenaline, but the last thing she would do was let him know that. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, doll? Going for a run."

"You don't need to follow me, I can take care of myself," Jade fumed back.

"You've made that perfectly clear. And I don't believe you."

She couldn't remember the last time she had been so angry. She didn't fucking need anyone. But it was an argument that she was sure to lose, considering the events of the morning. So instead of throwing another retort Tommy's way, she but her tongue, turned away and started running for home, Tommy on her heels the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Tommy woke at 4am to make it to her house early. Early enough to catch her before she started her run, or so he hoped. He arrived just in time, her feet hitting the bottom of her stairs as he approached. She almost ran into him before her eyes lit up with recognition.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Jade looked like she was ready to take a swing at him. He half-wanted to see her try, wondering how much heat she had in her punch. She stomped her foot while letting out a noise of frustration. "Fine, just keep up," she said with a huff before taking off.

He had to give it to her, her pace was a respectable one. They wove through the silent streets together, not saying a word. Her breath was ragged by the time they made it back to her place almost an hour and a half later. Jade nodded once to him before retreating back into her apartment.

And that's how she became a bigger part of his routine. They never spoke, only a groggy "morning" as they met each day. He never pushed her to speak, feeling in his bones that when she was ready, she would talk.

Weeks passed. She surprised him by waiting for him on mornings he was late. The weather grew warmer as spring approached. They stopped wearing their hoodies as they ran. He memorized the tattoo on her upper back, a dandelion with seeds in the wind which morphed into small birds. He found himself starting to push her running pace, testing her a little, challenging her. He was surprised again when she obliged him. Tommy soon became so familiar with the back of her, that he was sure he could pick her ass out of a lineup if the need ever arose. These were the only changes to their routine. About three months after their arrangement began, Jade finally spoke.

He had pushed her particularly hard that day, so much so that she had collapsed on the lawn in front of her building, panting with exhaustion. Tommy watched in fascination as her chest rose and fell, eventually slowing into an easier rhythm. He wasn't leaving until she was back inside, safe.

She propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him, sizing him up as she did. "Why are you doing this?"

"So you can talk!"

"Just answer the fucking question. What's in this for you?"

Tommy found himself shrugging, it wasn't ever anything he really thought about. Watching out for her seemed like the natural thing to do, the right thing to do. And she fascinated him a little. "It's just what's right," he finished to himself out loud, looking into her eyes as he said it.

Jade seemed phased, but nodded. He offered her a hand up off the ground, but she slapped it away, standing up in her own instead. "See you tomorrow, Tommy." And with that, she went back into the safety of her apartment.

He pushed her pace even harder the next day, wondering if her exhaustion from the day before is what broke down her walls enough to speak to him again. Jade didn't collapse on the lawn this time, though. She went straight up the stairs to her place. But this time, she paused at the door. "You wanna come in for some breakfast?"

Tommy was floored by the offer, almost suspicious. But still, he nodded his head and followed her in.

"Hey, Nanna Paul, I'm back!" Jade sang out as they crossed the threshold. "I brought company!" That explained the floral furniture and doilies that seemed to cover everything. "I'll be right back, Tommy, I gotta check in on her. Bedridden," she murmured while nodding her head towards the back of the house. "Sit, don't touch anything, I won't be long."

Tommy watched as she went into a back room, but chose not to sit. Instead, he browsed the pictures that peppered the walls, anxious to find any clue to the ice queen that was Jade. He finally recognized her in a cap and gown, her hazel eyes bright with laughter as she raised a fist triumphantly in the air, her other arm around an older woman. There was no hint of the guarded woman he now knew; this Jade looked full of life and promise.

What had happened to that girl?

"You want some eggs?" The query made his heart jump. He had been so caught up in her photograph, he had forgotten about her. He felt as if he had been prying into her life without permission. The cold anger in her eyes told him that that was exactly what he had done. She had asked him to sit, hadn't she? Not peruse the photographs of her life.

"Eggs are fine."

Tommy followed her into the kitchen, watching her work on their breakfast. He watched in silence as she deftly cracked six eggs into a bowl before scrambling them and adding them to a hot pan. Not minutes later, she was shoving a plate in front of his face and handing him a fork, some animosity still in her motions.

"Thanks," he nodded before digging in, watching her do the same. They ate in silence until both plates were clean.

"Want any more?" He shook his head no. "You training for anything right now, Tommy?"

"Not really, no."

Her eyes softened a bit as she tugged at her ponytail. He had started to notice she did this at odd times, almost like a nervous tick. "Teach me to fight?"

"'Scuse me?"

"I want you to teach me to fight. I'm tired of being the victim."

The second part almost seemed to slip from her lips unintentionally. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy looked at her curiously, digging a toothpick from his pocket as he stared her down. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you again." He stuck the toothpick into his mouth, playing with it with his lips and tongue as was his habit.

All of the softness of her eyes were gone as she responded. "None of your fucking business is what it means. You can teach me to fight or what?"

"Why don't you take some class down at the Y or something?"

"Because it's not enough."

"How do you know, there's gotta be some kinda self-defense shit you're looking ..."

"I've done the fucking classes, Tommy," she interrupted. "And they are not enough. They weren't enough all those months back, and they're not enough now. I couldn't even outrun you if I tried."

Tommy stared at her, long and hard. "I thought you didn't need anybody? That you could take care if yourself?"

"Are you going to fucking teach me or not?"

"I'll teach ya, doll. You just might not like my methods."


	4. Chapter 4

She arrived at the gym the next morning, a few minutes before their agreed upon 10am meeting time. Jade stood by the entrance awkwardly, uncomfortable. It was almost as if she could smell the testosterone from outside. She browsed the posters littering the building, everything from used equipment and fights to requests for sparring partners. Was she really doing this?

"Jade." Tommy's voice did nothing to soothe her nerves. If anything, it increased them. Maybe she was in over her head. But then she remembered what was coming in mere months, and she steeled herself, forcing herself to swallow down her fear and put up her walls. She would need her nerves, training surrounded by men like this. It'll only make her stronger in the end.

"Tommy," she acknowledged with a nod.

"You sure you ready for this?" He had already asked her once this morning, after their run, and she wasn't going to answer him this time either. Instead, she just stared him down until he got the point. He finally let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Just remember, you asked for this. After you." He motioned toward the inner door that led to the sign in desk. A few steps later, and she was inside.

"Tommy," the man behind the desk greeted him. "And who's this?"

"Jordan, this is Jade. We need to get her paid up and get her waivers signed."

"You know there ain't no girls' lockers here, miss?"

She just stared Jordan down, same as she had done Tommy minutes earlier. "Don't underestimate this one, man. She's a firecracker. She can handle herself," Tommy piped in.

Jordan shrugged his shoulders and slid her a clipboard. "It's your pretty face, doll."

Jade bristled. It was one thing for Tommy to call her that, but quite another for this stranger to. It felt like both a threat and a promise. She finally spoke. "Call me that again, and I'll smash that pretty nose in with the palm of my hand."

Jordan just laughed, taking her now-filled forms away from her. "You're right Tommy, she is a firecracker. Forty bucks, then, kid."

She dug the two hard-earned twenties from her duffel and handed them over, resisting the urge to throw them at the front desk man instead.

Jade hiked her bag over her shoulder as they rounded a corner and entered the gym proper. All sounds stopped as the men took in the unheard of: a woman in their midst. Tommy raised a hand in greeting to a few of the guys, but none went back to their work.

That's when the first wolf whistle cut through the air. "Who fucking did it?" he growled to their audience. "No one? The holy fucking ghost?" Someone snickered somewhere. "She's training with me, fellas. You touch her without her permission, or mine, and you're fucking dead." Tommy's eyes were harder, scarier than Jade had ever seen. Lord help any man that ever had to stare those down, in the ring or out. "Come on, we're doin' the bags first," he murmured to her, nodding toward the corner as he did. The noises of the gym soon returned to normal, Tommy eyeing everyone until they went back to their business.

"Sit." He motioned to a bench by the heavy bags and Jade obliged. The lone man that was still in their vicinity wisely kept his eyes on his work. Tommy dug in his bag and produced a couple of rolls of material. "Let me see your hands."

He knelt in front of her, silently and methodically placing gauze in a pattern across her knuckles, palm, and wrists. "It's to protect your hands," he mumbled as he continued his work. "And your wrists. I'll teach you how to tape up another day." He took her hand in his, moving it just so to check his work. "How's it feel?"

"Different. Weird. But powerful."

Tommy nodded and went to work on Jade's other hand. "Tell me what you know."

"Jab, cross, hook, upper-cut. That's about it. Some basic self-defense stuff."

"Know how to get out of a corner?" Jade shook her head. "Pressure points? Take downs? Targets?" She just continued to shake her head. "Shit, we got work to do. How's that one feel?" he queried, nodding to her other hand.

"Same as the other."

"Alright. Time to hit the bag. You know how to stand?" Jade planted her feet, right foot forward. Tommy shook his head and stepped closer to her, hands out in supplication. "May I?"

Jade nodded. She tensed as he placed his hands on her hips, trying to avoid her normal feeling of closing in on herself when anyone touched her. He adjusted her just so, and if he noticed her discomfort, he didn't say so. He slapped the back of her knees.

"Loosen up. And remember how that feels. That's home for you now. You standin' anywhere, even when you're not here, and thats how you stand, hear?" Jade nodded again. "I catch you standin' any other way, and you'll pay for it here. Start with some hooks. Switch to jabs and crosses when I say, then back again."

"How many?"

"Doll, we're going until you can't go no more."


	5. Chapter 5

She went an impressive thirty minutes before she dropped her arms in exhaustion. Men from around the gym passed nonchalantly and watched as she worked, Tommy staring them down as they did. But Jade didn't notice it. Every ounce of her attention was on the bag. She hit it each time as if it had done her a deep, personal wrong.

She was panting and dripping swear at the end, her hands on her hips as she bent over to catch her breath. "Fuck, that felt good," she panted. "I can't feel my arms, they're jelly."

Tommy chuckled. Oh, she had no idea what was coming to her.

"Same time tomorrow after our run, boss?"

"You think we're done, doll? We ain't even started yet." He watched as her eyes widened in realization. "Speed bag's next."

To her credit, she didn't complain. Just closed her eyes while she caught her breath before nodding. "Then lets go."

Tommy motioned her towards the bags, letting her take the lead. He could see the sweat droplets on her back, amazed that some of them were even aligned with her tattoo. He gave her a few minutes to get some water from the fountains, following her with his eyes as he did, always watching out for her now, it seemed.

"She's a hot piece of ass, I gotta tell ya, Tommy." Jordan was by his side, watching as she moved away from them. "Can I have your permission to 'touch' her?" he snickered, alluding to his previous speech to the gym.

Tommy was surprised when jealousy reared its ugly head in his chest. He had never looked at her that way, he read her well enough now to know he would never be allowed to do so. And this asshole thought he could touch her? He half wanted to see him try, just to see what Jade would do. But he was far too protective of her now to give him the chance.

"You touch her, I paralyze you, Jordan."

"Somebody's touchy on the subject. You hitting that yourself, then?"

Tommy faced him with a growl. "Walk away while you can, Jordan. Say another word, and you'll be limping out of here."

"Just sayin', Tommy. No harm meant." And he walked away.

But now Jordan had gone and kicked down the door. Jade was walking back to him and gave him the first, genuine smile he had ever seen cross her lips. His stomach gave out. And now he couldn't help but notice the plane of her stomach, the curve of her hips. Those piercing hazel eyes were sparkling as she smiled, following him as he stepped toward the speed bag.

He was in deep fucking trouble now.

Tommy was silent as he let her get into position, showing her how to work the bag slowly at first. He let her get into a rhythm before pushing her to start to speed up. A single tear fell down her face; he knew her arms were burning. "Faster."

"Tommy, I-"

"Faster, Jade."

She bit her lip as she sped up her rhythm, the hammering of the bag turning into almost music. It was, to a trained ear. The tears were falling in earnest now. But she continued. And he had to hand it to her, she was excelling at the speed bag where she had only been average with the heavy.

"You're doing good doll, keep it going."

A sob escaped her lips. "Tommy, my arms-"

"Give me 60 more seconds."

"Tommy-"

"The clock starts over every time you complain. 60 seconds starts now." She shut up at that, tears falling freely, but her rhythm continued. Tommy watched the clock, listening for any sound of slowing on her part. "Ten seconds." If anything, her intensity increased at that announcement. She was giving him everything she had. "You're done."

As soon as the words escaped her lips, she took a final punch to the bag before turning and taking a swing at him. He easily dodged it, her punch slow and wide due to exhaustion. Tommy jabbed through and tapped her on the chin, not to hurt her, but to show her where she was weak in her defenses.

"Fuck you, Tommy!" she screamed, coming at him again. Another wide hook, which he side-stepped before jabbing out again to tap her gently in the temple. She screamed in rage and tried to tackle him; he let her take him down for her own safety.

The feeling of her skin on his was almost too much, but he controlled himself. She lay on his chest crying for a moment before pushing herself off of him, wiping away at her nose like that first morning while she settled into a seated position.

"You got some piss and vinegar running in those veins, doll," he chuckled, staying on the floor as long as she did.

And then she laughed. It may have been half-manic, but it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. Was the ice starting to melt? "Why did you do that, Tommy?"

He took some time to formulate his response. "Out there, you don't get to pick the when, or the where," he started, nodding to the door. "You gotta push yourself hard, here, to be ready for whatever gets thrown at you out there."

Jade nodded, understanding written on her face. "That's not all though."

Tommy stood up, extending his hand to her as he did. And to his shock and amazement, she took it. He nodded his head, acknowledging both her words and her gesture of trust by finally taking his hand. "You're right, that's not all." He briefly considered keeping it to himself before deciding against it. "We gotta break you down to build you back up."

He grabbed their bags and started making their way to an open ring. Jade whispered it, so he knew it wasn't for him to hear, but he still did.

"I'm already broken."


	6. Chapter 6

Jade followed him obediently to the ring, her arms numb after her work on both bags. She understood, now, why he was pushing her hard. Tommy had said it himself, she might not like his methods. When the time came, they'd better work, though.

She dropped her bag at the side of the ring, climbing in behind Tommy where he held the ropes apart for her. Jade stood there limply, awaiting instruction. Tommy growled at her. "Stance, doll, this is your one and only warning. Next time I catch you, we're heading to the weight room to punish your arms some more."

Jade quickly adjusted her feet and hips, her knees loose like he had shown her. "Better," he said, stripping his shirt off as he did.

She couldn't help but stare at his ink, his tattoos too numerous to count as he turned away from her to drop his shirt off the side of the ring. Jade couldn't help but notice they were already drawing a crowd. "Shit," she murmured.

Tommy approached her, his eyes cold. He walked behind her, his voice low enough so that only she could hear. "You had to know they'd watch, doll." He paced the canvas, circling her, keeping his voice down. "I know you don't like being touched, but it's going to happen. I may hurt you down there," he nodded to the bags, "but I will never hurt you in here. You gotta trust me, doll."

Jade kept her stance as he had shown her, only following him with her eyes as he moved. Frankly, she was terrified. But she swallowed it down and put up her walls, same as she did every day. "I'll try, Tommy."

"You've gotta do more than try. You want to fight? This is the way it has to be. You're not going to learn dick about a real fight by hitting a bag." He changed direction, circling her closer and closer. "I will never hit you. But you damn sure better hit me. I'll know if you pull your punches, too."

The terror boiled up again in her throat. She was supposed to hit him?

"Fuck yes, you're gonna hit me. Don't worry about me, you just take care of yourself in here." She could feel his breath on her neck, sending traitorous goosebumps down her arms. "Now defend yourself, by any means necessary."

Before she could blink, his hand had snaked around her head, covering her mouth before she could scream. The other grasped her waist, restricting her movement as sheer panic rose in her throat.

Too familiar, it was too familiar. Jade froze. "You gonna fight back, doll? Or you going to let me have anything I want?" He pressed his body against her, sending shivers of fear up her spine. "You don't fight me now, Jade, and this is the first and last time we train. And every man here will know how easy of a target you are. Now stop hiding from your terror, use it and FIGHT BACK."

She snapped. Those two words were the trigger to releasing every bit of panic, fear, anger in her. They always had been.

She bit down on Tommy's hand, hard enough that she tasted the tell-tale metallic taste of blood. He released her head so she tried to snap her neck backwards to headbutt him, but he dodged it. So she dropped down quickly, dead weight breaking his hold on her waist. She threw an elbow over her shoulder, connecting with his nose as she landed on the canvas. Jade made a inept attempt at a leg sweep, but Tommy wasn't going anywhere. She stayed crouched on the ground, eyes watching his, ready to spring up if necessary. His nose was bleeding, his eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Not bad, doll, not bad." She could hear mumbles of appreciation before the men went back to their own work. Someone tossed Tommy a towel, which he used to mop some of the blood off his face before wrapping it around his hand. "Now let's work on that shitty leg sweep."


	7. Chapter 7

And so it went for weeks. They'd run early, more often than not wolfing down eggs at Jade's place for breakfast. She'd stay to take care of her grandmother for a while, meeting him at the gym to train for hours until Jade had to return home before work.

The transformation was amazing for Tommy to watch. She had always been confident, to a fault. Now Jade was developing skills to back her swagger up. Her endurance and strength grew daily, as well as her instincts and reaction in the ring. Even the men at the gym were coming to accept her as one of them. The work didn't stop when they entered anymore, no crowds when they worked the ring, just a "Tommy, Jade!" as they walked in each day. She got so good at the bags, Tommy started training next to her, his punches in time with hers.

And her personality thawed as well. She gave him smiles and laughs more freely, didn't tense as long when he touched her in the ring. But only for him. Jordan tried to get her attention, often. Though he had been shot down so much now, it was more a joke than a true call for her attention. Tommy usually had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at her creative ways of threatening him with violence. And the list was growing, the longer she trained.

Until one Wednesday morning. Tommy waited for her outside the gym for a while before Jordan came out to tell him Jade was already inside. It was odd; they always waited for each other. Her hands were taped and she was railing on the heavy bag as he rounded the corner into the gym.

"You're going to start bleeding if you keep that pace up," he tossed her way, sitting on a bench to tape his own hands.

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care," she grunted through gritted teeth, each word punctuated with a hit to the bag.

"Don't punish yourself, doll, that's my job."

Tommy's reaction was too slow as her uppercut caught him in the jaw. He had been too focused on his own hands to watch hers. He rolled his mouth open at the impact; she was really getting good.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do, Riordan." Her words dripped with venom, her eyes ice as she stared him down.

His breath hitched in his throat at the raw anger and pain in her voice. She never called him by his last name. Never. "The fuck is your problem? PMS?" He realized it was a mistake as soon as it left his mouth.

"Why is it," she yelled to the gym. "That every time a woman is pissed, it's fucking PMS!" She turned back to him, her face carefully blank. "Fuck you, Tommy."

And at that, she turned heel and left. "The fuck was that about, Tommy?" Jordan queried as he watched her leave.

"No clue."

* * *

She didn't answer her door. So he figured he would wait her out, knowing she had a shift at the restaurant that night. But she never came out. He tried knocking a few more times, but she never answered. Defeated, Tommy left and went home.

The pounding on his door started at 2am. It took him a minute to pull on some shorts and register the time before he finally made it to the door. And there she was.

The reek of alcohol was apparent, her movements sloppy as she literally fell into him as the door opened. "Tommy!"

"Keep your voice down, woman," he hissed, dragging her into his living room and depositing her on the couch before returning to close his front door.

"I sorry I'm suchabitch Tommy!" she yelled, still taking no care to lower her voice. "I came to 'spologize!"

"Fuck you're drunk, doll."

"Yep," she almost hiccuped, her lips popping on the 'p'.

"The hell are you thinking?"

She held a piece of official looking paper out to him. Tommy's eyes skimmed the page, a pit in his stomach growing as realization hit him, the pieces all falling into place. "Who's Andrew Locke, Jade?"

"Gave me this." Tommy swallowed as she lifted her shirt just so, tugging at the waistband of her pants until a long, ugly scar was visible across her lower abdomen.

"And they're not renewing the restraining order? Are they fucking insane?"

"He has a lawyer. I have a legal aide. There was no fucking hope. There is no fucking hope." And at that, she broke down.

Tommy hesitated. He knew she hated being touched, and now he knew why. He'd always suspected, but the proof was on the legal paper in his hands. In that moment, he couldn't stop himself, sliding next to her on the couch and pulling her into his arms in one smooth motion. Any doubts were erased when she turned into him, gripping his shoulders as she sobbed. He didn't know what else to do, or say, so he stroked her hair and whispered assurances that it would somehow be alright.

The tears gradually slowed, her breathing evening out as she fell asleep. Awkwardly, he hooked his arms under her, lifting her to his chest as he carried her to the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed. He took her shoes and socks off, but that was all that he dared. Last thing she needed was to wake up pants less in an unfamiliar room. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over her sleeping form, daring to plant a kiss to her head before turning to leave.

"Tommy?" she whispered to the darkness.

"Yeah, doll, I'm here."

"Stay? Please?"

And at that he crawled into bed next to her, pulling her to his chest as they both silently fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade woke disoriented and groggy, head pounding as she took in her surroundings. First she registered hips against hers and a tell-tale hardness digging insistently into her back. Then she noticed the arms enveloping her completely before finally recognizing the tattoos snaking their way up said arms. "Oh shit!" she yelled, sitting up with a start before falling back down as her head started to spin.

"Morning, sunshine." His voice startled her, her heart racing as she tried to piece together the previous nights events. Tommy's pouty lips curved into a self-satisfied smile as he discreetly changed position beside her.

"Shit Tommy, did we ..."

"No! No! I'd never ... while you were ... No!"

Jade started to laugh then. Tommy was never flabbergasted, always cool, calm, and collected. "The mere hint of sex and you clam up on me, Tommy?" He started chuckling along with her then. "Oh fuck, that hurts," she moaned, pointer fingers finding her temples as she started to rub small circles over them.

Tommy carefully extracted himself from her, a single finger extended while he disappeared into the bathroom. He emerged moments later with a few pills and a glass of water, sitting next to her on the bed before offering up the contents of his hands to her. Jade sat up, taking the pills and gratefully gulping the water down before falling back onto the bed in an exhausted heap.

"Eggs?" Tommy offered with a raised eyebrow.

Jade nodded and followed his exit with her eyes before curling in on herself in the bed. How had she wound up in his bed, sleeping in his arms if nothing had happened? She closed her eyes and tried to focus, the snippets of her memory falling together until the big picture formed. The realization shot through her suddenly; she had asked him to stay. She had willingly surrendered to his arms when she was at her lowest.

Feelings bubbled to the surface, surprising her with their strength. Tommy was her trainer, her friend, nothing more. But could there be? He willingly took her in, held her in his arms last night. Did that mean something else might be possible? But he said he would never ...

"Breakfast," he announced as he re-entered the room, holding a bowl of steaming eggs to her before settling in with his own. "So ..."

"So?" she replied, confused.

"We need to talk about your Andrew problem, Jade." At that, she swallowed her eggs down too fast, burning her throat as they went. There lay the real issue, not Tommy. "How long until the order expires?"

"Two weeks."

"Fuck," came his response, his throat elongating the 'u' longer than necessary. "He knows where you live?" Jade nodded, terror starting to work its way through her stomach and up her throat. "Where you work?" Another nod. "Fuck!" He sat on the bed next to her then, tilting her chin up so that her eyes would meet his. His face was set with determination. "I'll keep you safe, Jade. We'll figure something out."

Her eggs weren't sitting right, not after the party that was in her stomach last night and the thought of Andrew coming back to finish her off. "Shit," she coughed, racing to the bathroom just in time to make it to the toilet before she puked.

Tommy crouched next to her, pulling her hair away from her face as she sobbed and threw up. He held a glass of water out to her when she was done, a look of sympathy on his face that she was not sure she deserved. "Better?" She nodded before standing and making her way back to the bed.

"Shit, Tommy, Nanna Paul needs breakfast," she moaned as she laid back down, eyes on the clock.

"Anyone you can call?" Jade shook her head no. "I'll go help her then." She opened her mouth to protest but Tommy cut her off. "You need to take care of yourself first, Jade. Listen to your trainer, for once. Now tell me what needs to be done."

Jade rattled off a short list of her grandmother's needs: breakfast, medication, emptying the bedpan. At that one she actually blushed, but Tommy shrugged it off as if he handled them routinely.

A few minutes later and he was gone, Jade snuggling into the comforter that smelled utterly of Tommy before closing her eyes. Her stomach was still uneasy. But now Tommy knew about Andrew. Tommy would help keep her safe.


	9. Chapter 9

12 days. Those were the only words drifting through Tommy's brain as he worked the heavy bags next to Jade. 12 days. He wished he had seen a picture of the dickless man that had hurt her so. 12 days. It would make visualizing his face that much easier as he hit the bag.

He had come back to his place to help Jade nurse her hangover and even gave her a day off to come to terms with what was ahead. Now they were back at the gym, training more intensely than ever.

The grunts coming from Jade at his side were frenzied, angry; they seemed to be coming straight from her gut as she attacked her bag with vigor. Hairs were coming loose from her usual ponytail, adding to her harried look. It was pretty hot, actually, all things considered.

It took him a moment to realize that his punches were the only ones ringing out. Jade had stopped beside him, her eyes closed, cheeks pink from exhersion. She tilted her head back, exposing the long expanse of her throat to him, pulse fluttering while she panted hard.

Tommy swore she would be his undoing.

"Ready for speed bags, doll?"

He was surprised when she shook her head no. "Can I spar with someone else today?" Tommy raised a suspicious eyebrow her way. "I'm used to you now, Tommy. I can read you, I know what you're going to do before you do it half the time."

Tommy leaned in closer so he wouldn't be overheard. "You want someone else touchin' ya? Maybe takin' advantage and gropin' ya?"

"No. And that's the point." Jade pulled away to stare at him, eyes blazing with determination. "I gotta be ready for him, Tommy."

"I already told ya', you're gonna be safe."

"You going to move me where he can't find me and Nanna? Be by my side 24/7? He's a patient psychopath, Tommy. He'll wait until the time is ripe to strike. And he'll make sure you're incapacitated when he does."

Tommy shook his head and puffed out a noise of frustration, running his hand through his stubble as he thought. "You sure about this?" She gave him her stare, eyes and jaw set. Guess that was her answer. "JORDAN!" The man rounded the corner, acknowledging Tommy with a nod. "Get someone else on the front desk, I need you." He didn't like this, not one fucking bit. But she had a point.

He walked her to an unoccupied ring, voice low as Jordan trotted away. "Watch out for his-"

"I don't want you couching me, Tommy. I'm doin' this one on my own."

Tommy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, staring down at her face as he did. "I am not going to let him hurt you, Jade. Let me tell you what you need to know."

She stared daggers back at him. "What are Andrew's strengths, Tommy? What about the man in the park?" Jade was so close, he could feel her breath on his lips. "What about my dad's weaknesses, other than the bottle? My high school boyfriend's?" She pulled her arm out of his violently, her anger apparent. "Don't you dare fucking tell me anything." And at that, she climbed into the ring without his assistance.

Rage flared up inside him. How many? How many had hurt his Jade? No wonder she thought she was broken. The men in her life had done exactly that.

Jordan jogged up beside him then. "Whatcha' need, Tommy?"

His jaw was tight as he replied. "Spar with Jade."

Jordan stared at him, slack jawed for a moment. "Holy shit, you really fucking mean it." A look glazed his eyes over for a moment, licking his lips as he considered it. And Tommy most definitely didn't like it.

He grabbed Jordan's arm before climbing into the ring. "You hurt her? You damage her in any way? I'll pay you back tenfold, you fucking hear me?" Jordan nodded before taking his arm back. But it did nothing to alleviate the discomfort in his stomach.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and kind words, they make my little author's world go round.**

* * *

Jade refused to show it, but her knees felt like water as Jordan stepped into the ring with her. His cocky smirk did nothing to calm her, if anything, it unhinged her a bit. It was predatory, and hungry.

"Doll, if you wanted me to touch you, all you had to do was ask." Much to Jade's dismay, a crowd had begun to gather, a few men chuckling at his words. She kept her stance firm, ready to move when need be. "Or I can give you a nice HARD workout back in the office, if you prefer."

"Knock it off, Jordan!" Tommy called from the floor.

"You pissed she wants someone else for once, Tommy? Jealous?"

Jade couldn't stop herself from glancing at her friend, just once. She had never seen him so angry.

That was all the opening Jordan needed. He hooked a foot behind her ankle and swept it upwards, taking her down with ease, Jade's back knocked against the canvas while Jordan stood over her chuckling. She launched her self back onto her feet, face red in embarrassment as she took her stance again.

"Knew I'd get you on your back soon enough, doll."

Jade let out a growl of frustration, launching her attack at Jordan's body and face. Snap kick, jab, cross, hook, he deflected each with a smirk on his face, only serving to infuriate her more and speed her attacks as her heart beat faster. Roundhouse, rear snap kick, jab, cross, upper cut. He was bigger than her, but she was quickly learning that she was faster.

She watched as Jordan's crooked smile faded as he grit his teeth, having to focus more and more on blocking her punches and staying balanced. And then she landed a punch to his jaw.

"Fucking bitch!" And before she knew it, he was attacking her right back, one punch connecting with her eyebrow. She could hear the sounds of disapproval surrounding her.

Jade screamed in pain and anger, her fear leaving her as she felt the blood start to trickle down her cheek. Jordan paused as he realized what he had just done, regret etched on his face. Then his face morphed into Andrew's in her head, and that was all that she needed.

Adrenaline kicked in and she landed a hard punch behind his ear, unsettling his balance enough that when she performed a leg sweep, Jordan actually hit the canvas, his head knocking back against it as he fell. He was obviously disoriented, the look in his eyes everything she needed to know. She didn't hesitate to raise her foot and bring her heel down towards his face, aiming for his nose.

Tommy's sudden grip on her arm threw off her aim, her heel landing on the mat rather than Jordan's face. "Far enough, Jade."

"Tommy, I didn't mean it to land, I fucking swear!" Jordan pleaded from the ground.

Jade swiped at her own nose before staring down at the man she had just disabled, all on her own. "You sure I can't break his nose, Tommy?"

He stared down at Jordan who hasn't dared to get back up. "We'll settle this later." Tommy's eyes were gentle as he turned back to face her. "Let's get you cleaned up, doll."


	11. Chapter 11

Tommy tried to keep his grip gentle as he dragged Jade back to the locker room, but he was having trouble keeping his control. He was fucking pissed. Pissed at Jade's determination to fight someone else. Pissed at Jordan for losing his cool. Pissed at himself for letting it get as far as it did. Pissed at the world for breaking the beautiful woman next to him, for making her feel like she needed to fight in the first place.

"Everybody out!" he growled as they entered the locker room, sending a few men scurrying out into the gym. Tommy had to consciously keep from throwing her at the bench, launching a towel her way as she sat down. He needed an outlet for his anger or someone was going to pay. "Sit and fucking stay," he snarled as he tossed a towel at Jade.

The cement wall was the first thing he laid eyes on in the room, so that was what he attacked, punching over and over until his knuckles started to bleed. Even then he didn't stop. He watched as the blood started leaving patterns on the painted brick, secretly pleased as they grew larger with each punch. It was only Jade's soft call that halted his assault on the wall.

"Tommy, I'm okay, really."

He leaned his head against the wall, breathing deeply for a moment before turning back to face her. He didn't want to. He didn't want to turn and see that she was disappointed in him. Or worse, afraid. But face her he did; she only looked concerned. "Let's get you cleaned up," he sighed.

"No."

"No?"

"You first. Bleeding's mostly stopped, see?" She pressed the towel to her forehead for a moment before pulling it back to show him.

Tommy sighed as he nodded, the anger subsiding as he grabbed a first aid kit. He sat next to Jade on the bench, taking supplies out one by one. He started working on his left hand in grim silence, all to aware of Jade's eyes on him. Her voice was quiet when she spoke. "Let me do that."

He surrendered the peroxide and gauze to her as she sat on the floor in front of him, slowly going to work on his knuckles. She worked in silence, her touch gentle and deliberate. Tommy took the opportunity to watch her, his heart racing. Not from exertion, not any more, but emotion.

Jade lifted her eyes to his, a small smile playing on her lips. "This'll sting."

"Just fucking get on with it, will ya?" he chuckled, that first morning playing in his head. She had grown and changed much since that fateful morning that had thrown them into each other's lives.

She worked in silence for a few more minutes before his knuckles were bandaged and done. "Your turn now, doll." Jade nodded and took his hand to stand, sitting next to him on the bench before turning to face him.

She stared at him as he worked, no hint of pain or apprehension in her eyes. Her glare was unwavering as Tommy continued his work on her eyebrow. It was as if something was starting to build between them, an electric charge in the air as he started to bandage her. "Done," he whispered, finally gathering the courage to meet her gaze as he did.

Neither moved as they stared at each other in silence. Jade glanced down for a moment before looking back up again, biting her lip as she did. Reality suspended for a moment then, anything and everything fading to the background as their eyes were locked. And then she lifted her chin just so as her teeth released her lip, an invitation that Tommy couldn't resist.

He leaned toward her slightly, giving her a chance to change her mind before they passed the point of no return. But Jade didn't move, just continued staring at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes of hers. Her breath was on his lips, her aroma in the air, smelling of honey and sweat and jasmine and promise and lust. He leaned into her, ready seal their fate with a kiss.

"Tommy!"

Whatever spell they were under popped in a heartbeat, both jumping apart at the sound of the voice. "Fuck," he murmured before turning to watch Jordan enter the room.

"Sorry, Tommy, some promoter is looking for you. Says he's got a big purse just begging for you to take it."

"I'll be out in a sec. And I still have to deal with you," he growled. "Don't think I'll forget." Jordan visibly swallowed and nodded before scurrying back out the door. Tommy turned back to Jade, half-ready to pick up where they had left off and half-scared to. "Look, doll-"

"Don't worry about it, Tommy." Jade shook her head no as she stood, tugging her ponytail as she did. "Let's go see how much money you're makin'."

She left the room before he did, leaving him to wonder if anything would ever happen between them.

* * *

**A/N - Just wanted to express my thanks for all of the reviews, follows, favorites and love I've been getting from you guys. This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, and to have the kind of response I've had is overwhelming. I would bake y'all cookies if I could. Thank you from the bottom of my little Southern heart. **


	12. Chapter 12

Apparently a $25,000 purse was too good to pass up, because minutes later Tommy had agreed to fight in a tourney a few months down the road. Jade could only hope that at that time, her Andrew problem would be gone. That she could watch Tommy fight and only worry about his well-being, not her own. The thought brought a sigh to her lips. Would her life ever be that simple?

He was quiet as he walked her home, hands shoved into his pockets while a toothpick played on his lips. Tommy was usually pretty quiet, but today it was somewhat unsettling.

By the time they had arrived on her front steps, she couldn't take it anymore. "What's eatin' ya, Tommy?"

He seemed to deliberate, running a hand through the back of his hair before finally taking the toothpick out to speak. "You weren't supposed to get hurt."

Jade tugged on her ponytail as she sighed. "You were teachin' me to fight, Tommy. It was bound to happen." She plopped down on a step then, patting the cement next to her until Tommy obliged and sat down. Jade almost immediately regretted her offer, an electric buzz flowing through her veins at his proximity. It was ridiculous how drawn she was to him now, ever since that stupid drunken night. Too late to change her mind now.

They sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Despite the draw she felt towards him, Jade was surprisingly comfortable. Tommy wasn't much of a talker, his actions usually saying more than his words. She was so relaxed in the moment, she was startled when he spoke quietly next to her.

"Why'd ya ask me to teach ya to fight, Jade?"

She turned her head towards him, just enough that he could see her raised eyebrow. "All you know about me, and you really need to ask?"

"I know the why you wanted to fight, doll. But why me?"

Jade was cautious, curious, not sure where the line of questioning was going. She took her time while she formulated her answer, worried that the wrong one might mean bad news. "You cared."

"Not sure that's enough of a reason."

She huffed out a sigh, trying to straightened out the jumbled mess of words in her head. "Can you name me one other person that woulda woke at the asscrack of dawn to make sure a total stranger was safe on her run? For months?"

"Not really."

"That wouldn't have run away from how angry I was, all the time?"

"Was-"

But the words were coming now and he wasn't stopping her. Jade was anxious now, jumping off the stairs and started pacing as she went. "That wouldn'ta pushed her for information? That cared enough that when someone that was still a stranger asked him to teach her to fight, barely put up a fight of his own before he said yes?"

"Jade-"

"That was so fiercely protective, he threatened an entire gym bodily harm? That was patient, kind, gentle with me, more than I deserved? That never asked for a single thing in return, but my trust in the ring and sometimes some eggs in the morning? That didn't take advantage when I showed up at his door in the middle of the night, too drunk to have said no?"

"I'd never-"

She cut him off with a glare, finally stopping her frenetic pacing and turning to face him for the first time during her rant. "It coulda never been anyone else but you, Tommy."

He looked heartbroken when he finally responded. "I don't think I can train ya for a while, Jade."

The words hurt much more than she would have expected them to. "But," she sputtered, all the fire and passion she had just built up suddenly gone, a hollow hole in her chest instead. "Why?"

Tommy wouldn't quite meet her eyes when he responded. "I gotta fight comin' up now, I gotta train."

"Was this about earlier, in the locker room? I'm sorry, Tommy, I thought-"

"It's not about the fucking locker room."

Jade's heart started pounding. He couldn't leave her now, not with what was coming. "If I was too forward, or did something wrong, I'm sorry, I-"

He was on his feet and dragging her body against his in a second, his lips suddenly pressed hard against hers in a hungry, desperate kiss. Every nerve ending in her body exploded in pleasure, her heart beating so fast she was sure that it would stop all together. She could have sworn she felt a growl come straight from his chest, vibrating through her body as he kissed her, kissed her, she hoped he never stopped kissing her. Tommy's hands were everywhere, on her face, gripping her hair to hold her against him tighter, on her waist, her arms. She surrendered her mouth to him with a sigh, her lips falling open just so, silently begging to continue, never to stop, to hold her and kiss her forever.

And just as suddenly he stepped away, jaw locked and eyes ablaze with fury or passion, she wasn't sure which. Jade couldn't stop staring at him; it felt like her whole world had tilted on its axis. She panted, slightly out of breath, and still she couldn't stop staring at him.

It seemed hours before he finally spoke. "It's not about the goddamn locker room."

* * *

**A/N - Many thanks again for all of the reviews and support. More reviews never hurt, either ...**


	13. Chapter 13

It took every goddamn ounce of self-control he possessed not to throw Jade over his shoulder and carry her to her bed, and have her then and there. It didn't even have to be a bed, just somewhere that he could appreciate every soft inch of her in private. Something about that one moment had overtaken him so completely that there was no choice, no thought, he just had to kiss her.

And now he had to stop himself from doing it again and again, Jade's cheeks were flushed, her breathing shallow, her pupils dilated, hair a mess as she continued to stare at him. Everything about her screamed to be kissed more, ravaged, begged to be satisfied. He wanted her so much it hurt.

But no, not yet. For Jade, he would be patient.

"So if it's not about ..." she motioned her hand back and forth as she said it. "This, then what is it about?"

"I told ya, doll, I gotta train."

She looked away, her eyes focused on some unfixed point in the distance, hand tugging at her ponytail while she thought in silence. And then her demeanor changed entirely, her face paling as she held a hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. Tommy didn't need to know the threat to sense it, immediately tensing; something was very, very wrong. "No." Jade's whisper was quiet.

Tommy followed her line of sight. A man stood far in the distance, his only discernible feature blonde hair that reflected the sunlight.

Jade started trembling in front of him. "No, it can't be him."

Tommy was already running, ready to pounce and beat the last breath out of the man that had caused Jade so much pain and fear. He wasn't even halfway down the block before the man had climbed into a car and sped away. Tommy stopped, tracking the car with his eyes, memorizing the sleek black Caddy as it pulled away. Only when it was out of sight did he started making his way back to Jade.

She was sitting on the steps, arms around her waist as if to hold herself together, head down between her knees. She was rattled, there was no doubt. She didn't even seem conscious of his presence, just mumbling "it was him, it was him" over and over as she sobbed.

"Jade," he whispered while reaching out to her. But she didn't seem to notice, tears now wetting the pavement by her feet.

"It was him, it was him." Over and over. Tommy didn't know what to do, his body frozen with uncertainty. What did she need to snap her out of this?

He sat next to her and tried to pull her into his arms, but she twisted away, breaking his heart a little as she did. So they just sat, silent, Jade breaking down with Tommy next to her, clueless as to what to do.

So he finally spoke to her, his voice soft in her ear, sharing the secret that burned in him everyday. "You know my pop used to beat us?"

That seemed to calm her panic and bring her back to reality. Her head snapped up, eyes red from crying. "You never told me-"

"Nah, never talk about it to no one. Don't need to. It's why I stopped wrestling, started fightin'. Dad didn't listen to nothing but fists when he found himself in the bottle." Jade was staring at him, eyes glazed. "I know what you're thinkin'. And you can't stop picturing me in a singlet now, can you?"

Her responding snort caught them both by surprise, her hand flying to cover her mouth as the giggles started. Better than crying, he supposed. Every time she seemed to quiet down, her eyes would meet his and the giggling would start up again. Tommy pulled her into his chest again, and this time she didn't pull away.

"You okay now, doll?"

Jade heaved a sigh into his shoulder, her breath tickling at his skin. "How am I ever going to fight him?"

"You won't have to. We'll figure something out." She pulled away, his hands automatically moving to wipe the last of her tears away from her cheek. Holding her face like this, he couldn't help but want to kiss her again and again. But he stopped himself. Now was certainly not the time. "What's he doin' here with the order and all?"

"Checking on me, I guess. He was far enough away not to get in trouble." Jade looked away, tugging at her ponytail as she did. "How am I going to be safe while you're training, Tommy?"

"Like I said, we'll figure something out."


	14. Chapter 14

The "something" that Tommy figured out showed up a week before the order expired. Jordan's black eye had distracted her when the two men first entered the gym together; it was the first Jade had seen him since they had sparred. She could tell the injury was a few days old, yellow starting to color the edges of the bruise, though his eye was still red with blood. Guess Tommy hasn't forgotten about his promise. Jordan gave her a nod and walked away.

She turned her attention on the second man the, recognition smacking her mute.

"Tommy!" he called before pulling the shorter man into a hug.

"Brendan, ya came." Tommy clapped him on the back as they released each other. Guess the estranged brothers weren't so estranged anymore.

"All you gotta do is call, baby brother." He turned his attention on Jade then, his eyes kind, but appraising. "So this must be her, huh?"

"Her has a name, you know. Jade," she introduced, holding her hand out for him to shake.

Brendan's laugh was light as her took her hand. "Brendan."

"Tickled."

"You're right, Tommy, she is a firecracker. This might even be fun."

Something about words peaked her interest. "And what's 'this' about?"

Tommy spoke this time, seeming to sense the anger that was strangely brewing inside of her. "He's gonna work with you, Jade."

She knew she was overreacting, but this little arrangement he had made without talking to her had Jade pissed. It didn't help that Tommy had been mostly mute for days, not touching her once since their kiss. Jade's head was spinning; the man had been nothing but confusing since that day. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Brendan took the cue to walk away, sitting on a bench along the wall, looking nonplussed. He had been expecting her to react like this, she realized.

"What did you tell him?" she hissed so that no one else could hear. "What does he know about me?"

"Nothin' you would care about." Jade glared at him until he continued. "Just that you want to learn to fight, doll. He doesn't know the why."

"Why him?"

"After the shit storm of all that was Jordan? No one else I could trust you with but my big brother."

"I thought when you said 'figure something out', you meant some grand solution to the whole Andrew problem, not calling your brother to come babysit me while you get to play. Your fights not 'til July anyway."

"You think this whole 'Andrew problem' will be gone in a week? A month? Fuck, a year? Who fucking knows. But I know when my fight's coming, and I gotta be ready."

"But-"

"You forget Brendan beat me, doll?" Tommy's teeth clenched as he said it, the memory of losing apparently still fresh enough to piss him off. "He knows what he's doing. And you know the story, that he used to be a teacher?" Jade nodded. "He'll help you, maybe even more than me." His eyes softened, begging her to take the offer, it seemed. "Look, I don't want anyone else trainin' ya, but if its gonna be somebody, I want it to be him."

Jade broke his gaze and stared off into nowhere, worried her voice might crack if she was looking at him. "I don't want anybody but you, Tommy."

He stepped to the side so that she was facing him, his finger lifting her chin so that she was finally looking into his eyes again. "Look, I gotta train or I'm not gonna be worth shit in that fight. I'm not going anywhere, doll, okay? I'll still be here."

"Get a room!" someone catcalled from across the gym.

Jade rolled her eyes, flipping the bird to the room at large. "Fine, Tommy, I'll do it."


	15. Chapter 15

"You didn't tell me you were sweet on her, Tommy."

Both brothers were standing back, watching Jade work the heavy bag. Tommy had allowed himself one day to help her and Brendan get started off on the right foot. Tomorrow was when his real training would start.

"Never said I was."

Brendan chuckled. "You didn't have to. Good for you though, you seem happy. Well, as happy as you really get, I guess."

They watched her in silence for a while, Brendan observing while Tommy couldn't help but look on in pride. Jade really was something, that's for sure.

"You shoulda seen her when she first started, Bren. She's come a ways since. Switch!" he called out, Jade seamlessly changing from jabs and crosses to hooks.

"She looks good. Good form, decent power for a girl."

Jade paused to toss them a smug look over her shoulder. "This _girl_ can hear everything you're saying, you know. You may know a lot about violence, but you boys have something to learn about the art of the whisper."

Brendan looked away, properly chagrined. Jade tossed a smile at Tommy before turning back to the bag, continuing her work. The sight was dazzling, and something he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to. Her smiles were rare, but worth the effort it usually took to drag one out of her.

They watched in silence for a while, Tommy calling out instructions every so often to Jade as she continued to pound on the bag. "So what does she need to work on, Tommy?"

"Knees, kicks. She relies too much on her punches. Got a decent take down."

"Decent enough to put you on your back, Tommy!" Jade called out, her voice betraying the exertion she as putting into the bag.

"One time!" Tommy couldn't fight off the smile she brought to his face. "Take a break, doll, speed bag's next." He tracked her movements as she jogged over to the fountain to refill her water bottle.

Brendan chuckled beside him, shaking his head in a knowing manner. "Anything else?"

"She needs to be pushed. She pushes herself okay, but she's still capable of more." Jade jogged back to rejoin them, squirting water into her mouth. Tommy couldn't help but follow the track of a few stray droplets that rolled down her chin and neck. Her lips pulled up into a knowing smirk; she had known exactly what he had been looking at. So he got a little mean. "And she freezes up when she gets cornered." He felt bad when her face dropped. "It's true doll, sorry. It wont get any better if he doesn't know. Now c'mon, let's show him what you can do with the speed bag, huh?"

They watched as she went to work yet again, his brother peppering him with questions until Brendan seemed satisfied. Jade kept her speed up on the bag as Brendan started circling her, words of encouragement leaving his lips every so often as he paced. Tommy felt a little better about calling his brother for help in that moment. But he must have said something wrong to her, because suddenly Jade took a swing at Brendan.

Tommy chuckled under his breath as his brother ducked the punch quickly. "Forgot to tell ya, she hits when she's pissed too," he called out. Jade turned and glared at him, Tommy shrugging his shoulders as he tried to hide the smile on his face. Well it was true. She stormed off in a huff, making her way to god knows where. Wasn't anywhere she could hide in there. "What did you say to her, Bren?"

"Just told her how much of a natural she was at the bag, tried getting her to speed up a little." Tommy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I might have called her honey too? I say it to the girls all the time, it just came out."

He wondered what that was about. "I'll go talk her down. Grab some hit pads and we'll meet ya at the ring."

Tommy found her in a huff on a bench around the corner, watching a sparring session in another ring. She still looked pissed. "The fuck was that about?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"He called me honey," Jade replied through clenched teeth.

"So?"

Jade was silent for a moment before the steam seemed to let out of her a little. "That's what Andrew used to call me," she finally explained, hands tugging at her ponytail as he might have expected. "Right before he would backhand me and tell me to fight back."

"Jade, Brendan didn't-"

"Know, I know. Just trigger words, you know?" She seemed to hesitate for a moment before laying her head back against the wall with another sigh. "Maybe he should know about everything, might make his job a little easier."

Tommy hesitated, not sure if she would let him touch her. Ever since the kiss, the friendly part of their relationship had been awkward. It had been all business between them for days. He didn't want to push her for something he wasn't sure she was ready for. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to squeeze her hand, just once before pulling his hand away. She didn't acknowledge the contact, just kept yer eyes closed and her head against the wall. "It's up to you, doll. He knew you'd be difficult."

"And how is that?"

"I mighta clued him in about that part of you too."

"Tommy Riordan!" she exclaimed as she smacked his arm. "I am not difficult!"

He couldn't help but snort at the ludicrousness of her statement. "Or stubborn, or hostile, or tough to work with, or-"

She smacked him again, but this time she smiled. "Or what?"

"Nah, think I'll stop while I'm ahead."

"Who said you were ahead?"

"Me. Now lets go." Tommy reached out a hand, helping to launch her off the bench and upright. It was so hard keeping up with her emotions sometimes. She ran hot and cold so quickly. But rather than frustrating him, it just drew him in more.

Brendan was waiting for them with some hit pads on his hands, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jade went off to grab her duffel from near the speed bags as Tommy climbed into the ring with his brother.

"She okay?"

"Fine. Just don't ever call her honey again."

Brendan chuckled then nodded. "So I was thinking, you said she relies on her hands too much. Maybe we can incapacitate them somehow, make her work with just her legs."

"Incapacitate them how?"

Jade climbed into the ring to join them, mouth guard in hand. "What'd I miss?"

"I was telling Tommy we should tie your hands up, make you work on your legs more."

The look on her face made the answer to that idea obvious. His poor brother just kept naïvely pissing her off. It would have been amusing, if it didn't cause Jade such apparent discomfort. Brendan would learn soon enough.


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy walked her home that day, quiet as always. Jade could usually interpret his silences, knowing when something was bothering him or if he just didn't feel like talking. But today's quiet was different, almost like he was nervous. And that was setting her on edge.

Jade immediately looked around now as they approached her place, looking for any sign of Andrew. It had become habit the last few days, since that morning that she swore she had seen him. When nothing seemed out of the ordinary, she walked up the steps to her porch, surprised when Tommy didn't follow. He usually came in to talk to Nanna Paul, at least for a few minutes before he left. Nanna had taken to Tommy quickly, raving about the "nice boy" that had helped her that one morning that Jade couldn't. He had been kind enough not to mention her hangover.

Tommy just stood on the bottom of the steps, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while he stared at the ground. He was definitely nervous about something. "You comin' in, Tommy?"

He wouldn't quite meet her eyes as he spoke. "Gotta ask you somethin' first."

Jade huffed out a sigh if impatience. She was hungry and he was wasting time. "So stop being a pussy and ask me! This quiet brooding shit gets old sometimes, you know."

He hesitated before finally blurting out "Can you get Monday night off?" His words tumbled out so fast it took her a minute to understand what he said.

"That's the night-" Jade sputtered.

"Before the order expires, I know. Can you get off work?"

"I guess I can get one of the girls to cover for me. But why, Tommy?"

"I wanna take you out somewhere." He finally met her eyes when he spoke again, the source of his nerves finally clear.

"Holy shit, Tommy, you asking me out on an honest to goodness date?"

"Guess I am."

Jade's heart was pounding, exhilarated at the thought. A date? She had never been on an actual date, unless you counted the backseat of- "Yes!" she babbled out before she could mentally continue down that particular memory lane. "I mean, yeah, we can go out."

Tommy nodded and seemed to breathe a little easier. "Alright, then." And at that, he finally climbed the stairs and followed Jade inside.

* * *

It was an adjustment, not training with Tommy. But Brendan grew on her fast. He was just so naturally honest and sweet that she found it difficult to be her usual surly self with him. It was disarming, really. At times she wondered how the two brothers had come out of the same household.

Her schedule hadn't changed at all, and that certainly helped. She still ran with Tommy each morning, though he had definitely picked up their pace since he started training. Eggs, time with Nanna, head to the gym to meet up with Tommy again. Only he went off to do his own thing now, handing her off to Brendan with a wink before he left.

Tommy had been right about his brother, he was helping her. Tommy may have had a lot of raw power, but Brendan was faster. He was pushing her limits daily, challenging her speed and reaction time more than Tommy ever had.

The days passed in an exhausting blur, and before she knew it, it was Monday and Tommy was walking her home from the gym. They hadn't really spoken much since he had asked her out, a strangeness settling over their relationship for the first time. It was almost like their first months running together, with a lot less exasperation and a lot more awkwardness.

Tommy disappeared into Nanna's room as Jade made her way into the kitchen to make lunch. She was so involved with peeling and chopping vegetables for a quick stir fry that she jumped when she looked up to see Tommy watching her. "Never scare a girl with a knife in her hand, you asshole!"

He chuckled. "Sorry. Just wanted to tell you I'll be back at six to pick you up."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well what am I supposed to wear?" she huffed. "A dress? Jeans? Toga? Kilt?"

"You own a kilt?"

"No."

"Then jeans'll be fine, doll. But dress warm. I'll see you then." Tommy gave her a nod and left. Dress warm? In May? What in the hell was he up to?

Jade finished her lunch, serving Nanna and then cleaning up before collapsing in an exhausted heap on her bed. She lay there spread eagle, heart already starting to hammer with nerves. Sleep came swiftly, though it was far from restful. Tommy played a very prominent, very inappropriate role as dream morphed into fantasy.

She woke with a start, a little embarrassed at the tone her dream had taken. The light in her room was perceptibly dimmer as she rolled over to stare at her clock. Fuck, she was already running late.

Her shower and blow dry were hurried along by the butterflies that had decided to take up residence in her stomach. She decided to leave her hair down since Tommy had only ever seen it in a ponytail. A touch of make-up. Some skinny jeans and a simple black top that would show off her tattoo. She had just shrugged on her favorite leather jacket and zipped up her heeled boots when the knock on the door made her jump.

Jade took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself before moving to open the door. It was only Tommy, right? "You're early." The words died on her lips as she took him in.

She was so used to seeing Tommy in his track pants and hoodie that it never entered her mind that he might be wearing something different. He was facing the street, giving Jade a perfect view of the way the jeans he was wearing were hanging off his ass just so. As he turned to face her, she took in the blue button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up just enough that she could see a hint of his ink peeking out on his forearms. And the color turned his normally stormy eyes into a brighter shade of blue. She was speechless.

But apparently he was too. Tommy unabashedly looked her up and down, jaw clenching and unclenching as his eyes skimmed her body. A cool shiver of anticipation snaked down her spine. He was looking at her in a way that was somehow hungry, like he didn't want to go anywhere anymore, but stay in and devour each other all night. "You look ..." he mumbled, eyes continuing their feast.

"You too."

Her words seemed to snap him out of his reverie. "I mean, you look beautiful, doll. You deserve to hear it." Jade could feel the blush coloring her cheeks. "And something else."

"Heading out, Nanna!" she called out, shooing Tommy forward so that they could get going.

"Badass. You look badass."

Jade laughed, breaking the tension between them as she did. She locked the door behind them before heading down the stairs, Tommy following behind her. "So where to?"

"I'm starting to rethink our night."

"Oh?"

"You look like we need to go find some vampires to slay or demons to hunt or something." Tommy stood facing her, seeming to pause slightly before reaching out to hold her hand.

Jade tucked her hair behind her ears with her free hand, trying not to betray the shot of adrenaline that had just flooded her system at his touch. "I think I'll pass."

"You sure?" She nodded, unable to stop the stupid smile from spreading on her lips, suddenly giddy with excitement. "Then we got a train to catch."

* * *

"Hockey?" Jade questioned skeptically as they stood on Broad Street, facing the Wells Fargo center. "You're taking me to watch hockey?"

"That an issue?" Tommy tugged at her hand to pull her forward to the line leading into the arena.

"No, I've just never really watched it before."

Her words pulled him up short, literally stopping him in his tracks. "You've never-"

"Nope."

"Not even-"

"No."

Tommy grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the entrances again, Jade nearly tripping in her heels as she tried to keep up. "You're gonna love this, doll."

The excitement in the air was palpable as they made their way inside and to their seats amid a sea of orange. In fact, the whole place felt electric, charged. Jade couldn't help but key into the emotions surrounding her, nerves standing on edge as she waited in anticipation for the game to begin. The game better be good, or she would be sorely disappointed. "Is it always like this?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Haven't been to many games, but yeah. Doesn't hurt that it's the playoffs."

Jade was squirming in her seat, anxious for the start of the game. Closest she could compare it to was being turned on, the air just filled with the promise of some kind of release and catharsis.

Tommy leaned over, pulling her hair to the side to whisper in her ear. His breath tickled her neck, raising traitorous goosebumps on her skin. "I told you that you'd love it." He pulled back just enough to give her a knowing smirk.

"It hasn't even started yet! It's just the atmosphere, it's really something."

He leaned closer again, his lips tickling her ear. "Got ya squirming?"

Jade couldn't help the flood of desire that rushed through her system. She had already felt on edge, and fuck him for adding to it. "You-" The lights dimming cut her off, a cheer running through the crowd. Tommy went to pull away from her but she grabbed his forearm to pull him closer again. "You're going to fucking pay for that." And at that, she released him and stood up to join the cheers that were echoing around them.

The teams skating out sent her heart racing, the anthem gave her goosebumps. And then the puck was dropped and everything, even Tommy, faded into the background.

It was _insanity_. Every hit, every shot, every confrontation sent her reeling. The pace was frantic, leaving her to wonder how the players' hearts didn't explode. And then a fight broke out, Jade standing up to root them on as the two men tossed their gloves and helmets. Tommy was at her ear again, but mercifully it wasn't to torture her this time. "Watch how they use the jerseys to try to unbalance the other guy."

"I can't believe they fight on skates!" she yelled over the crowd as the men started exchanging blows. The style was so different than what she was used to seeing, but it was still exhilarating. Hockey was certainly living up to its promise.

By the end of the first period, she was officially converted. She had to stop herself from bouncing up and down in excitement as she filed out of their seats behind Tommy to grab something to eat. Someone jostled her into his back, but rather than pulling away as she may have done normally, she held into his shoulders and spoke instead, close enough so that he could hear. "You're a fucking genius, you know that?" Jade couldn't help but be pleased as she saw hairs raise on the back of his neck. Two could play at his game.

"That may be the first and last time anyone ever calls me a genius," he called to her over his shoulder, giving her hand a squeeze as they continued their way through the crowds. Jade could see looks of recognition on some of the faces surrounding them as they saw Tommy, but none approached them. He didn't exactly give off the welcoming vibe.

Their choices were limited at the concession stand, each opting for a simple hot dog before making their way back to their seats. Tommy had polished his off in about ten seconds as they walked, but Jade savored hers. There was a crowd waiting to make their way back up the stairs, so they stopped at a railing, leaning on it with their elbows and watching the kiss cam on the Jumbotron as Jade continued to eat.

"So I had an idea about the Andrew situation, but you might not like it." Tommy was chewing on his lip as he said it.

Jade had just taken her final bite, her mouth too full to respond immediately. They turned to face each other, Jade anxious for a solution to her problem. Or was it their problem now?

The catcalls and whistles started then, someone yelling "kiss her!" as they passed. Jade looked up to see herself and Tommy on the big screen, covering her mouth in surprise. Tommy cocked a single eyebrow at her, seekin permission, maybe? She dropped her hand, swallowing hard before giving him a slight nod..

And then he was pulling her into his arms, spinning and dipping her until she was off balance and her world was tilted. His lips sought hers, the kiss sweeter and gentler than she would have expected. Whistles and hoots of appreciation echoed around them, but every sense she had was being overloaded with Tommy. His arms holding her tight, his scent in her nose, a growl barely audible. And she was drowning in him, dizzy, leaving her gasping for air when he pulled her upright again and broke their kiss. He shot her a knowing smirk before cocking his head to the side, ready to go back to their seats.

* * *

**A/N - Yes, that feeling I describe is exactly the atmosphere right before a hockey game, or at least I think so. Please review, and thanks again for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Jade was so caught up in the rest of the game that he didn't have the heart to bring Andrew up again. She just seemed so happy, all her worries forgotten for just a little while as she threw herself into the game. Tommy didn't want to burst her bubble, didn't want to bring her back down to reality. It was part of the reason he had chosen hockey: he had hoped she would get lost in it. So he let her be, spending more time watching her reactions than the game itself.

He wondered if this was the Jade he would have met if the other men in her life hadn't broken her. Carefree, light, happy, not burdened with anger or fear. Tommy secretly loved it when she was angry at him, loved seeing the fire burn in her. It was her passion that had turned him on to her in the first place. But this Jade he loved to see too.

The game ran into double overtime, Flyers ousting the Penguins to force a game seven. So it was late by the time they started making their way home. She leaned on his shoulder on the train ride home, linking her arm into his. "Thank you, Tommy. That was really amazing."

"Anytime, doll." She looked up, eyes locking with his before he leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of her head. Jade breathed a sigh of contentment. He hated to bring it up, but it needed to be discussed. Tonight. A glimpse at the clock on the train told him the order had already expired. Their time was out. "We gotta talk about Andrew, Jade."

He could feel her tense beside him, her fingers digging into his arm and a panicked look crossed her features. "Oh God, Tommy, the order-"

"I know, doll, I know. But I think I mighta figured something out."

"Oh?"

He didn't respond at first as they exited the train, thinking carefully about how to put it. Tommy knew her now, knew she wasn't going to like his idea. "I want to stay with you, at least until I win the tourney and we have enough money to move you and Nanna somewhere safe."

Jade tensed beside him, but continued walking. "That simple, huh?"

"I just want you safe, doll." He didn't dare say anymore, not yet. Tommy could almost hear her brain working as they moved. It wasn't until they had arrived back at her place that she spoke again.

"And if I don't wanna move? This is Nanna's

_home_, Tommy! This is where she grew up, where

_I_ grew up! She's not going to want to go anywhere." Jade stormed up the stairs, looking back at him defiantly.

Tommy followed her, ready to do whatever it took to convince her. How could she not see this was the only way? "I already talked to her, Jade, Nanna-"

"Again?" She attempted to shove him backwards but he didn't budge. "You fucking went over my head again? You have no right-" Tommy silenced her with a kiss, her arms lashing out at him as he pressed her against the door. She eventually calmed, hands moving to the back of his neck, a moan eventually escaping her lips. She was going to drive him crazy.

Jade pulled away, trying to talk again. "You still-" Another kiss, harder, pressing her body against his until she curved around him.

He lifted his lips from hers, daring her to say something again with a glare. When she didn't, he continued. "Do you have any idea what it would do to her if something happened to you? To me?" Tommy pressed his lips to hers again, this time gentle, soft, desperately trying to convey what she meant to him in this kiss.

"Well isn't this sweet." The voice came from the yard, Jade's body tensing under him telling Tommy all he needed to know. He turned slowly to face the threat behind them.

His immediate impression was that the man looked like the preppy villain from a bad 80's movie. Preppy, blonde hair slicked back, an arrogant smile on his face. He was already making his way down the steps when Jade's hand on his arm stopped him. "Tommy, no."

Andrew wagged a finger at him, tutting under his breath. "Now, now, listen to the lady. Last thing you want is to be sitting in a cell for assault with no one to watch out for her, right? Though I would gladly take a beating for

_that_ opportunity."

Tommy dug his fingers into his palms, stopping in his tracks, the asshole's words sinking in. Fuck if he wasn't right.

"How are you, Jade, honey?" Andrew called out to her. "I'm a little disappointed you didn't wait for me, but I'll find a way to get over it."

And suddenly, Tommy was holding her back as she scrambled to get at the man who had caused her so much pain. "You son of a bitch!" she spit, nearly clawing at Tommy's arms to get past him.

"I suppose that would be my cue to leave. Just wanted to say hi, see what you were doing. Or more accurately, who you are doing. I'll see you around, honey." And at that, he walked to his car across the street and drove off.

Jade collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Tommy just held her as she cried, rubbing a hand against her back while the other cradled her head. They stood there for a while like that, the flow of tears eventually slowing. "C'mon, let's get you inside," he whispered. She nodded into his chest, sniffling.

Jade turned her back to him to unlock her door, her hands shaking so hard that she couldn't do it. Tommy quietly took the keys from her, turning the lock in one swift motion to let them in. She seemed to be in shock, barely acknowledging his presence behind her as she went into her room. Figuring he'd give her a moment to change, he cracked the door and peeked into Nanna Paul's room, just to check on her.

"Tommy?" her voice drifted out from the bedroom. Satisfied that Nanna was okay, he closed the door behind him before making his way to Jade.

"Yeah doll?" he called to her, pausing outside her room. "You decent?"

"Sure."

All thoughts flew from his head as he opened the door to find her standing naked before him. "I'm sorry, I thought you said-"

"Make me forget, Tommy?" her voice was small as she interrupted him, eyes wide and scared.

"Are you sure this is the best time-" Tommy forgot what he was saying as her fingers trailed down her stomach before sliding a hand between her legs. His physical reaction was immediate, his jeans suddenly uncomfortable.

"Please, Tommy?" she begged, breath hitching in her throat. "I need you to make me forget."

It was all the invitation he needed. He closed the door behind him with his foot, taking her into his arms and kissing her, head swimming as he laid her on the bed beneath him. She really would be the end of him. But what a way to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Jade woke the next morning at 7am, positively glowing. Tommy slept soundly next to her, unconsciousness softening his usually hard features. Last night had been incredible, all things considered. He had definitely made her forget, pretty much everything but his name and her own.

She slid out from under his arm quietly, doing her best not to wake him. But he stirred anyway, his eyes opening as she pulled on some clothes. "Whatcha doin', beautiful?"

"Figured I'd give you breakfast in bed."

"Eggs?" She nodded. "Sounds fucking fantastic. C'mere first though," he coaxed, holding an arm out to her until she finally obliged with a sigh. Tommy pulled her on top of him, pulling her head down into a kiss. Her head was swimming when he released her, his hands tugging at the shirt she had just put on.

"Aren't you hungry, Tommy?"

"I am. So I'll be quick then." His smile was triumphant when she peeled her shirt off, tossing it into the corner as she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

An hour later she was in the kitchen, scrambling eggs. Tommy came up behind her, hands on her hips as he planted a kiss to her neck, holding her as she cooked. He was freshly showered, a hint of her ivory soap in the air, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and an undershirt.

"What happened to breakfast in bed?" she queried, spatula moving in the pan constantly so the eggs wouldn't burn.

"Couldn't wait." He watched silently as she worked, fingers skimming across her stomach, setting off nerve endings she didn't know she had. He was making it difficult to concentrate.

"If you don't go sit over there and knock it off," she motioned to the table in the corner. "I'm going to burn your fucking eggs." Tommy planted a single kiss behind her ear before moving out of her way. A minute later, she placed the plate in front of him, satisfied when he immediately dug in. "If you're going to be staying here-"

Tommy swallowed his eggs and interrupted her. "Does that mean-"

"Yeah, that's what it means. If you're staying here, the first rule is that you let me cook in peace."

"Didn't know there were going to be rules."

"I can't have you distracting me with a knife in my hand."

"Fair enough." Tommy resumed eating, so Jade went to work on her grandmother's breakfast. By the time she returned from helping Nanna, Tommy was finished with his plate, leaning back in his chair with his hands on his stomach and a toothpick in his mouth. Jade finally sat to eat, her legs surprisingly sore as she did.

"Well I got a rule for you too, doll," he spoke as if they had never stopped their previous conversation.

"Oh?"

"I don't want you going nowhere alone. Even work. You take me, or Brendan if you have to, with you. Always. Everywhere." His face was set, jaw clenched.

Jade shoveled some more eggs into her mouth, swallowing before speaking. "What about-"

"Everywhere."

She nodded in compliance, finishing her plate with a resigned sigh. It made sense. Jade looked over at the clock. Half an hour until they had to get ready to meet Brendan at the gym. Tommy cocked an eyebrow at her, removing the toothpick from his mouth before giving her a predatory smile.

"Tommy, at this rate, I won't be able to walk tomorrow, much less run with you."

"Worth it," he growled before chasing her into the bedroom, Jade squealing and laughing as she went.

* * *

They walked into the gym twenty minutes late, Tommy jogging to the locker room to change into the spare clothes he kept there. They were going to have to make a trip to his place after training to pick up some stuff.

Brendan eyed them suspiciously, making Jade blush as memories of the last twelve hours flooded through her, spiking her heart rate.

Brendan seemed to put two and two together then. He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a finger. "Not a fucking word, you hear?" He shrugged and smiled, looking quietly pleased.

"Just don't make me wait on you two again, okay?" Jade nodded. "Alright, let's go to work. We're doing burpees 'til you drop for being late though."

"But-"

"Throw some push-ups and a jump in between for good measure."

"Fuck." Her legs were already killing her from Tommy's attentions. Rule number two was going to have to be about morning sex before training, because this shit hurt.

* * *

Jade was surprised when after a couple of weeks, no new rules were needed. Tommy respected her space when she needed it, made love to her when she didn't. He did his own laundry and even cooked them dinner on her nights off work. He helped out with Nanna, did dishes, kept the things they had gotten from his place neat and orderly. He accompanied her to work nightly, settling into a booth in the corner as he watched out for her. They trained, they fought. He reminded her of just how infuriating he could be, but surprised her with his sweetness too.

Andrew was keeping his head down, wherever he was. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since the one night he had made his presence known. The silence was unnerving. Jade was sure he was biding his time, wherever he was.

A gentle pop to the side of her head brought her back to reality. Brendan was staring at her, pissed that he didn't have her full attention. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Brendan raised the hit pads for her, nodding at her to continue the combinations they were practicing. "I asked if you had ever thought about doing this professionally. But now I'm not sure your attention span is there."

The smack of her legs and fists against the pads was satisfying, sweat dripping down her back as she continued to work. "My attention span is fine," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Does that mean you want to fight?"

"Not sure if Tommy-"

Brendan cut her off with a glare, dropping his arms down to indicate that she should stop. "This isn't about Tommy, Jade. This is about me, your trainer, asking you, my fighter, if you want to try this professionally."

Jade actually paused to think about it. After facing down Tommy, Jordan, and now Brendan in the ring, a girl might be easy. "What's it pay?"

"Not much at first. Maybe a couple of hundred a bout, not a lot of girls lining up to beat the shit out of each other right now. But I know someone who might be interested in you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Jade." Brendan raised the pads up again. "Jab, cross, hook, go." Jade obliged, fists smacking the pads over and over as the idea rolled around in her head. "You're good, Jade. You're really good. You would kill this."

"Let me think about it."

Brendan nodded, satisfied for now. "Roundhouses, high as you can go."

* * *

**A/N - My apologies to those that were looking for some citrus. It was never my intent when I was writing Broken to have any. If you want to check out my Lawless fanfic, The Sweetest Peach, there is lustiness planned for that one. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

Tommy stared at his brother in disbelief. "You did what?"

"Asked her if she wanted to try this professionally. Frank knows a promoter looking for some girls-"

"And you thought that would be a good idea? You're training her to help protect her, you asshole, not throw her into someone else's line of fire!"

Brendan glared at him. Tommy may have been intimidating to most people, but never to his older brother. "It's her choice to make, Tommy."

Jade jogged up to them then, her belongings gathered, duffel bag on her shoulder and apparently ready to go. "Shoulda never been a choice, Bren! Don't know the fuck you were thinking." She apparently had caught the gist of their conversation, because when she turned to Tommy, she was pissed.

"Look here, Tommy," she growled, finger poking into his chest. "I am sick of you taking away my goddamn rights to make a decision."

"I'm just trying to-"

"Protect me, I fucking know. But I am not a child." Jade turned to face his brother. "I'm in." Tommy opened his mouth to respond, but she just cut in. "Fuck you, Tommy, it's my decision to make. I'm in, Bren. Talk to your promoter friend, let me know when and where to show up. See you tomorrow."

And at that, she turned heel and walked off, leaving Tommy scrambling to follow her. "You know what you're getting yourself into?" he called out as he caught up to her.

"I've got an idea." Oh, she was pissed and he knew it. Her hands were in her pockets, angry glare on her face as she positively stomped down the street. He knew the life that Brendan was offering her, and he didn't want that for her. She deserved better.

"Jade-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it." She turned on him, pointing a finger at his chest as she snarled. "I know I might get hurt. I know you don't want that." Her face softened as she looked up and into his eyes. "I want something more. I don't want to wait tables forever, Tommy."

"Who says you have to?" She started walking again, her pace a little slower as her anger seemed to deflate.

"You see a lot of opportunities around here, Tommy?" Jade stopped again to face him. "I'm doin' this, with or without your support. I'd really like it, though."

Tommy cupped her face in one hand, lost in her hazel eyes, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. How could he say no to her? "Alright, doll. I'm behind you no matter what. Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

She leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "Never expected you to. Race you home!" And she was off like a shot, leaving him dazed for a moment before he followed.

* * *

May morphed into June morphed into July. They had all kicked their training up a notch, Tommy with his tourney just a week away and Jade's unknown fight somewhere on the horizon. Brendan had even started working her in five minute rounds in the ring before taking her down to the weight room to lift with Tommy.

Word came down about Jade the day before his tournament.

Tommy was only watching her train that Friday, taking the day off to give himself some rest before the big day. She was in the middle of one of her rounds when Brendan's cell rang. Tommy tossed his brother the phone, handing Jade some water as Brendan took the call.

"You're looking great, Jade." She smiled and nodded In appreciation, too out of breath to respond. "He's workin' you good."

His brother's voice drifted back towards him. "Thanks, Frank. Yeah, she'll be ready." Brendan tossed his phone back to Tommy. "August 31, you'll be fighting a girl goes by Riveting Rosie. You'll be the opening 'act' before a big fight."

Jade let out a squeal of delight and launched herself at Brendan, pulling him into a hug. Tommy found it hard to be upset about her first fight becoming official when it brought her so much joy.

"Yeah, yeah," Brendan muttered, clapping an awkward hand on her back before releasing her. "You still owe me another five minute round, let's go."

Their walk home that day was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. It finally came out after lunch, Jade laying against his chest on the couch. "You're not mad, are you Tommy?"

He had to think about it for a minute before responding. "Nah, I'm not mad. More nervous for you, now."

"Speaking of which, nervous at all about tomorrow?" He rolled his eyes, shooting her a look that clearly said _please_. Jade chuckled, nestling against him a little more before falling asleep against him.

The morning of the tourney dawned, the skies stormy to match Tommy's mood. Something else was brewing, he could feel it in his bones. He and Jade went through their usual run, coming back soaked and exhausted. They shared a warm shower before breakfast, where she finally seemed to pick up on his mood.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't explain it. Feel like something bad is going to happen." He moved his eggs around on the plate. "Just stick close today, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of going anywhere else."

It didn't do anything to settle his nerves. He paced the floor for hours, irritating Jade enough that she insisted they leave for the tourney early. Jordan met them half an hour before his first fight, ready to escort Jade to their seats ring-side. He wasn't happy about it, but Brendan had some function with the girls and Tommy wanted _someone_ watching out for Jade while he fought, even if it had to be Jordan.

His heart was hammering as she turned to leave the locker room. Unable to help himself, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a long, hard kiss. He didn't want to let her go, but knew he had to. That feeling was back in his stomach. "Tommy, I'm gonna be fine," she whispered. "I'll take Jordan wherever I go, promise." He nodded, forcing himself to drop her arm so she could leave.

The first two fights were quick, knocking out each opponent within the first thirty seconds. Having Jade there to root him on meant the world to him. He couldn't help but seek her out before each fight, finding comfort and sanity in her smiles before unleashing havoc in the cage.

His third and final fight wound up being more difficult than the first two, and he was unable to finish it in one round. Tommy went to pace the corner for his minute before the next one started, automatically searching for Jade as he did. But she wasn't there. His stomach fell. "Jordan!" His pace was too slow as he jogged up to the cage. "Where is she?"

"She got some kind of message on her phone, said she had to go home."

It was wrong, it was all kinds of wrong. Maybe it was her grandmother. But she wouldn't have gone alone. Jade would have dragged Jordan along with her. She knew the rule, she wouldn't have gone alone. And suddenly he was panicking. Andrew. It had to be Andrew.

He was up and to the cage door before he had even made the conscious decision to leave. The ref jogged over, blocking his exit. "Where you going, Riordan?"

"I forfeit." And with that, he was out of the cage, dragging Jordan along by the shirt as they exited the building. "Car, fucking now! Give me your phone!"

Tommy tried her number over and over as Jordan started speeding through the streets at his instruction, his heart pounding. It just kept going straight to voice mail. "Fuck!" He dialed the police, desperate. "Just hold on, doll, I'm coming. Hold on."

* * *

**A/N - Dum dum dum! Just two chapters left, I hate to say. Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing, you guys are just awesome.**


	20. Chapter 20

Jade burst into the house, not even thinking twice. All she could think of was the safety of her grandmother, praying Andrew hadn't gotten bored and decided to hurt her. "Nanna!" she cried out, desperate.

"We're in here." Andrew's voice was cold. She found them in her grandmother's room, walking in just in time to see her ex pistol whip her grandmother in the temple. She slumped over, eyes wide and glassy, unconscious.

"You fucking bastard!" She lunged at him but he raised his gun to her head, stopping her cold.

_A gun._ The one thing she wasn't ready for, had no defenses for. Never, in her wildest nightmares, had she ever considered the fact that he would have a gun. If there was anything she knew about Andrew, it was that he preferred to inflict pain himself, up close, personal. If he had a gun, it was nothing but bad news. She might lose her life tonight, not just carry new scars.

"What do you want?" Jade was surprised at how even she managed to keep her voice.

"Oh, honey, I think it's a little late to be asking that question." Andrew's smile was the epitome of evil. "Thank you for coming so quickly! And alone! I was expecting you to ignore my instructions, as you always did."

"Why? Why can't you just let me go, let this go? I won't report you, I swear, just please ..."

His laugh was hollow. "You think it's that easy? That I could possibly let you go? Back to that oaf that hasn't left your side for months now?" Andrew shook his head sadly, scratching his temple with the gun. "No, honey, it is far too late for either of us now."

Jade started crying, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. If she wasn't going to survive this, she would spend her last moments thinking of the one person that gave her comfort. She could hear the hammer snap into place as he cocked it. _Tommy, you saved me, you fixed me. Tommy, I love you._

* * *

"FUCKING FASTER, JORDAN!"

"God dammit, the pedal is to the floor!"

_God, if you fucking exist, please save her,_ Tommy prayed, desperate for help wherever he could get it. _You weren't there for ma, you weren't there for us when pop was in the bottle, you weren't there in the desert. Just not her, please don't take her._

* * *

A strange click resounded through the small room. "Shit." His voice was quiet, but she could hear the rage boiling beneath it. "Shit!"

Jade opened her eyes, watching Andrew struggle with the gun. _It was jammed._ She didn't think, launching herself across the room to tackle him before he could get the gun working again. It was her only hope.

But he got it functional again. He fired a round into her stomach, pain exploding through her body, blood spraying, but she didn't stop. The next one would be through her head. She tackled him, his head and back hitting the wall with a thump as she went for the gun. They struggled, it was a mess of blood and tears and profanity and she couldn't get a grip on the gun, couldn't get a grip on his wrist.

The gun fired again.

* * *

The car hadn't stopped before Tommy was out, sprinting across the lawn. A gunshot rent the air. _No!_ He launched himself up the stairs, nearly ripping the door off its hinges. Another gunshot. _NO!_

"Jade!" he yelled, voice cracking in panic. "Jade, God dammit, where are you?"

Her voice was soft. "Tommy?"

He followed her voice into Nanna's room, taking in the scene. Blood, everywhere, pooling beneath her body as she lay slumped against the bed. Andrew's head half-missing. Nanna unconscious. Jade shaking, eyes glassy, a smile on her lips. Sirens started echoing through the neighborhood, lights flashing shadows across the walls.

She was so pale. "Jade," he weeped, crouching next to her, scared to take her into his arms. So much blood, so fragile. "Don't. Don't leave me."

"Tommy, I love you." Her voice was quiet, barely there, a whisper. She wasn't crying, just looked pleased to see him as she sat before him dying. "You fixed me, you know that? I was broken and you fixed me."

Tommy reached a hand out to stroke her cheek, tears flowing freely down his face. "I love you, Jade. Just hang on, don't leave me."

"In here!" a voice cried out behind him. "We need a stretcher!"

* * *

**A/N - Many thanks yet again for reading and reviewing. You guys make my day!**


	21. Chapter 21

Everything was fuzzy when she opened her eyes. The light was dim, her stomach throbbing, her entire body sore. "Ow." She flexed her arms, testing them, marveling at the tubes that seemed to coming in and out of her everywhere. Jade closed her eyes as her head swam. "Fucking OW."

His chuckle was soft, but it rang through her head. He was here. "Doll," Tommy whispered, planting a kiss to her forehead before pressing his lips to her eyelids.

She opened her eyes to look at him, his smile sending warmth down to her toes. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. "Nanna?"

"Has a helluva headache, but she's fine."

"Andrew?"

His jaw clenched. "Dead."

Jade breathed a sigh. She was safe, she was finally safe. "You?"

"You scared the shit outta me, Jade. Never do that to me again."

"What, get shot? Wasn't planning on it."

"Good. I'm gonna get the doctor."

"Wait," she called out, trying to reach for him but held back by the tubes crisscrossing out of her body. "What happened to your fight?"

He shot her a look. "Everything that's happened, and that's what you're asking about? Not your gunshot wound, or how long you've been here, or the surgeries you've gone through? You want to know about my fight?"

"Well, yeah."

"Soon as I saw you were gone, I forfeited."

"You lost?"

"I guess you can say that. But I'd rather lose a fight than lose you. I'm getting the doctor now." He stopped to plant a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room. Minutes later he had returned with a man in a white coat that looked to be about twelve. Tommy caught on before she could say something, though. "Jade, this is Dr. Strauss. And he saved your life."

"You were very fortunate, Miss Paul."

Jade nodded slowly. "When can I get out of here?"

"What did I tell you?" Tommy asked as he and the doctor both chuckled.

"You have some healing to do first, Miss Paul. You were lucky enough that the bullet didn't enter your abdominal cavity, and you had no injuries to your liver, spleen, or kidney. Basically passed through the muscles. Excrutiating pain, bloody as-" the doctor paused.

"Fuck," Jade laughed. "Was definitely bloodier than fuck."

Dr. Strauss gave her a smile. "That's one way to put it."

"So when can I leave?"

"A couple of weeks."

* * *

_Epilogue_

Jade paced the floor, too nervous to meet either of the brothers' eyes.

An unfamiliar man leaned into the room. "Five minutes, Miss Paul." She stopped just long enough to nod before resuming her path around the room.

"Bren, can we have a minute?" Tommy asked, his brother disappearing a moment later. Once alone, he grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her to the corner. "I got you something." He handed her a plain white box. "Now I know it's not traditional, it's usually for boxers, but ..."

"Oh, Tommy," she breathed, pulling out the fluid, hunter green silk robe from the box. She fingered the embroidery, the image of a phoenix. "From the ashes, I rise," she read the words surrounding the bird out loud. It brought tears to her eyes. After everything she had been through to get to this place, it was more than appropriate. "Thank you."

Brendan peeked his head in. "It's time."

Tommy helped her shrug on the robe, fixing the hood over her head before leaning in to give her a kiss. "You got this."

They walked the halls in silence, Jade's heart pounding at about twice the rate of their stride. But somehow, she felt invincible. She had the brothers by her side, the love of one and the friendship of another. And no one was taking that away from her.

Music swelled as they entered the arena, Brendan's choice of Beethoven ringing out. Snippets of conversation flowed around her: "shot two months ago" ... "was a battered woman" ... "Riordan's fiancé." She kept her eyes down, focusing on keeping her breathing even since she couldn't control the racing of her heart.

And then she was there, the official looking her over before she stepped into the cage. Riveting Rosie was already inside, staring her down. Jade had to bite down on her tongue to keep from laughing. She had been facing Tommy's stare for ages now, and no one had shit on Tommy when it came to a death glare. Hell, she had faced death itself down. Not much compared to that.

They met in the center to knock gloves and listen to the ref, each nodding in agreement. And then it started.

The horn sounded, the women exchanging blows. Rosie's punches seemed to just glance off of her, the worst hit coming from an uppercut that she was too slow to defend. But even that barely registered, Jade either too used to being hit now or too fueled with adrenaline to feel it.

Two minutes in, she saw her opportunity. Rosie was slack on her defenses, her right side wide open. A hook to the temple and a quick leg sweep, and she had her in a kimura hold on the canvas. Rosie had tapped out within seconds.

The brothers rushed the cage, Brendan meeting her first to pull her into a hug. As soon as she had been released, Tommy was lifting her until she had wrapped her legs around his waist, and he was kissing her, kissing her, and she didn't care, too wrapped up in joy and love and happiness to care where they were. She had won her first fight. Tommy refused to let her down, the official raising her arm in victory as Tommy held her in his embrace.

* * *

**A/N - I love all of you for reading and reviewing! this was the first fic I ever wrote, and the feedback has been amazing. You guys rock!**

**I am working on a sequel! I love the fire between Tommy and Jade, and I want to keep playing with it. I'll update this when I do start posting it, so make sure you set up an alert! Also, if you haven't already, check out my Lawless fic The Sweetest Peach! I'm also working on a collaboration on an Inception fic, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Please leave me one last review to let me know what you think, and again, I love you all!**


	22. THERE'S A SEQUEL!

Broken now has a sequel entitled Faith.

Go! Read and review! Be good people and make good decisions!


End file.
